Grey-Sloan
by ZombieAnatomy
Summary: Alana Miller is a 4th resident who transfers to Grey-Sloan from Mass Gen, after she gains the custody of her newborn nephew who she names Evan, she is an old friend of Alex Karev's, who she secretly has been in love with for her whole life but chooses to keep it hidden away, how long will she hide her feelings and bury them deep?


I'm Alana Miller, I'm 27 and I'm transferring from Mass Gen to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. I am a 4th year surgical resident without a favorite specialty yet, I am good at it all but have yet to know what I really want to do in the long run. I love Trauma and Plastics, but Cardio, Othro, Peds, General and Neuro are all exciting too. It's hard not knowing and I still had a few more years until I had to choose for sure. I just gained full custody of my newborn nephew who was currently a patient at Grey Sloan. My dumbass sister and brother in law were too busy, getting high when she gave birth to him in the living room. My life was changing and my career was gonna go places and I'd still care for him. I reached for my phone and dialed Owen Hunt Chief of Surgery, I had to inform him of the new news and see if the daycare would take him once he was better.

"Hello Dr. Hunt speaking," Owen said on the other end.

"Hi Dr. Hunt its Alana, I wanted to see if the daycare would have a spot in a few weeks. I just got custody of my newborn nephew this morning," I said.

"Absolutely, I'll make sure a spot is saved for him," Owen replied.

"Thank you I'll see you in about 10 minutes I'm on my way in now," I say as I get into my car and start it.

"Sounds great, see you soon," Owen says.

"Bye," I say smiling.

"Bye," Owen replies and we both hang up.

As I drive I think of where I was before in Iowa, living next door to Alex and Aaron. Helping Alex once in awhile when he looked like he needed a friend close by. His little sister loves me and it worked out, I had visited them about a week ago before my sister gave birth, in Boston I had taken her in until she was to give birth. I took a nice deep breath and drove to Grey Sloan; they had just lost their head of cardio and a board member. I was definitely ready and excited to start at the hospital, despite all the crazy that had happened there. I needed change and to be far away from my druggie sister and brother in law, who were in prison at the moment. I had him transferred that morning from Mass Gen and he was under Alex Karevs care. I pull into a parking spot and get out, locking the doors and entering the hospital. I was set to meet the chief of surgery and the chief of plastics, who happened to own the hospital along with some other Doctors. I walked up to a conference room where Owen Hunt and Jackson Avery sat, awaiting my arrival. I knocked on the door after taking a deep breath, Owen opened it and smiled.

"You must be Alana Miller, I'm Owen Hunt and this is Jackson Avery," he holds out his hand for me to shake.

I shake his hand then Jackson's smiling back, "Nice to meet you both."

"You're going to be on Ortho for your first few days, any free time you can spend with your nephew in the NICU," Owen says.

"Thank you," I smile and take my light blue scrubs and lab coat with my name on it.

"You're welcome," Owen and Jackson say smiling.

"Go find Callie Torres," Owen says handing me a pager.

I take it and smile, "Sounds great."

With that I leave the conference room and go to the locker room and quickly change, then

I go try to find Callie Torres. I end up asking Meredith Grey if she knew where Callie was. She pointed me to the E.R. I thanked her and walked into the E.R and looked around for Callie, I had a general description and found her in a trauma room. I walked in and introduced myself,

"Hello I'm Dr. Alana Miller transfer I'm on Ortho service for my first few days."

Callie looked up at me, "Good gown and glove yourself then help me."

I nodded and quickly put a gown on and snapped some gloves on and stood across from Callie.

She looked at me, "Ever set bones before?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah about 50 different times."

She instantly smiled, "Set this arm before we go into surgery."

I nodded and grabbed a hold of the guys arm and looked at him, "Count of 3 then I'm setting it...1...2..."

I cracked his arm back into place on 2 and he screamed.

Callie smiled, "Ahh you do that too on 2 instead of 3..."

"That way they don't see it coming," Callie and I laughed as we both said it.

"Scrub in with me?" She asked smiling.

I nodded, "Yes would love too," I say and we wheel the patient out and down to the OR.

We scrub in and as we are she asks me, "What year are you?"

I scrub and answer, "4th year resident."

"Nice, do you have a favorite yet?" she asks.

I shake my head, "Not yet."

She smiles, "Well you might be a great fit for Ortho."

I laugh, "I'm good at it all."

She smiles, "Oh yeah that's awesome."

We finish scrubbing and walk into the OR and get gowned and gloved as they are putting the patient under. Callie and I stand opposite each other and we begin to work, Callie lets me help her out. After a few hours we are done and closing up, Callie is impressed with my work and how I stay out of the way. I know my stuff but I also know when not to get in the way. First surgery of the day on my first day at Grey Sloan, successful and I was happy. Callie didn't have any more patients yet, so she cut me loose and I made my way up to the NICU. As I walked inside I put on a pink gown, I found my nephew and walked over to him. Alex was standing at the baby's bed next to my nephew's; I looked down at my nephew thinking of a name for him.

"How about...Drew?" I asked my nephew, "Or Evan?" I laughed and that got Alex's attention.

"Alana?!" Alex walked over to me.

"Alex Karev!" I hugged him.

"Damn you had a baby?" Alex asked.

"No my nephew, sister and brother in law are junkies, so he's mine now I won custody," I say looking at him.

"Danielle's?" he asked.

I just nodded and looked down at my nephew, "Evan Miller sounds good to me..What do you think little guy?"

The monitors beep steadily, Alex smiles,

"That sounds like a great name for him."

I smile, "I still have to sign papers for him, do you know who I have to talk to about that?"

Alex nodded, "Yes Arizona Robbins should have your papers. I'll page her."

I smile, "Thank you."

Alex smiles back, "Your welcome."

He goes to check on some of his other patients, I await the arrival of Arizona Robbins.

After a few minutes Arizona Robbins walks in and over to me,

"You must be Alana Miller, welcome to Grey Sloan this must be your little guy. I have your paperwork comes with me we'll sign the papers."

I smile, "Yes."

We walk into a room and sit and she hands me the papers ,I need to fill out and sign. Once we finish I go back into the NICU and sit next to my nephew. I sit there for a few hours and talk to him and tell him how much fun it'll be to live with me. He starts to get stronger as the minutes go back and he begins to gag a little trying to breathe on his own. Alex comes running over and removes his tubes and smiles, then he hands me him and I smile taking him, holding him in my arms for the first time since he was born two weeks before. Between him coming out addicted to heroin and barely making it through his first few days, but he was such a fighter and I was in his corner the whole time. I sat down in the rocking chair with him and rocked slowly just looking down at him. After an hour of holding him, my pager went off with a 911 to the pit. I got up and put him back into his bed and kissed him goodbye and took off to the pit. Once there I pulled on a trauma gown and gloves and went out to wait for the ambulances. Callie stood on one side of me and a pregnant attending with red hair stood on the other side of me. The red head turned to me not recognizing me and she introduced herself,

"I'm April Kepner Trauma surgeon."

I looked at her and smiled, "Alana Miller 4th year resident just transferred from Mass Gen."

She smiled back, "Awesome well welcome to Grey Sloan!"  
As she finished the first ambulance pulled up Callie and I took that one.  
EMT presented to us and this was an Ortho patient Multiple fractures. We wheeled her inside and into a trauma room and paged Cardio and began our work up and seeing which bones were broken. As Cardio came in a familiar voice made me look up, and I was surprised at who I saw, I had forgotten she had come here to Seattle.

"What we got?" Maggie Pierce asked.

"Multiple fractures and decreased breath sounds," I reply.

Maggie smiles, "Hello Alana missed working with you."

I smile back, "Same."

We then let her do her assessment before an OR was to be booked and we went down and scrubbed in and began to work. After 8 hours of work Callie and I were done and these ladies bones were casted up. Callie sent me to go tell the family, I walked out to the waiting room and announced the patients name looking for her family. I get greeted by two twins little boys and a man.

"Your wife is out of surgery and going to recovery, she did excellent in surgery. Would you like to go see her now?" I ask him, looking at him then his twin boys.

The guy smiled, "Please."

I smiled back and led them to the room she was in and left them alone. I then grabbed a tablet and logged in trying to see which patients I had to round on. I saw that Callie gave me 4 post ops to check up on, so I rounded on them asked them each if they were good and checked all vitals. Everything was good I walked up to Callie and let her know things were great so far and she sent me off to get food and coffee for a break saying she'd page if she needed me. I went and got some salad from the cafe and sat down at a table alone and ate quietly about 3 minutes in, I'm joined by Alex and a female I didn't know.

"Alana this is Jo Wilson my girlfriend." Alex says while looking at me.

I smiled, "Hi Jo." I was polite, I did have a secret crush on Alex since forever but we don't need to tell him that, I'm not here to cause problems.

Jo smiled at me, "Nice to meet you Alana, Alex said you grew up next door to him."

I nodded and ate my salad.

Alex smiled, "Don't mind her Jo she doesn't talk much to people she doesn't know, she'll warm up to you."

I laughed, "It's nothing personal though, I'm just a get to know you then I talk more kind of girl."

Jo laughed and smiled too, "Okay that's fine by me."  
I finished my salad and coffee and waved goodbye to them. Then I headed to my locker, and grabbed an energy drink cracking it open. Taking a sip I walked out and headed back up to the NICU passing Owen who waved and smiled at me. I waved back and smiled, then walked into the NICU went over to Evan and picked him up. Holding him close and smiling down at him, a few residents I didn't know watched me through the window. They heard about me being new here, they heard about how good I was so far and how I fit in already. Owen walked by and told them all to go back to work, I looked up and saw them walking away as Owen looked at me. I smiled and looked back down at Evan; Owen walked in and walked over to me.

"This him?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes this is Evan," I smiled and looked back down at him.

Owen smiled and stood next to me, "I hear he can go home in a few days."

I smiled, "Yeah I have a few more things I need to get before that but I'm excited."

Owen smiled, "Well if you need any help let me know," he handed me his personal cell number.

"Okay," I smiled and with that Owen left the NICU.


End file.
